It's A Mix
by Jenny -Xenj- Harris
Summary: Certain tunes I like and what others like! ACCEPTING REQUESTS. Rated T... For now!
1. Chapter 1

Don't Leave

Pairing: Akuroku

Song: Guardian Angel

Band: The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

A/N: I'm back! I'm going to be writing more song fic's from now on. Any ideas? PM me or leave a review, and I'll put your request on the list. Sorry in advance its short. I don't own the lyrics. Nor do I own kingdom hearts.

"So, your leaving?" Asked a voice in the shadows. A blonde turned towards the voice.

"Yeah. Got a problem with that, Axel?" The blonde responded, venom filling his voice.

"Yes. As a matter o' fact, I do." As this was said, the voice's owner stepped out of the shadows, revealing red hair, and hurt filled emerald eyes.

"Well, sorry you do," said the blonde. He started shaking. "Axe, I don't know if I can do it."

"Then don't. You can't leave. Why won't you let me show you I'm here for you?" yelled Axel. The blond teen cringed, but just shook his head.

"Cause I don't need help."

"Roxas, don't. Please?" pleased the red head. "I love you, more than you'll ever know," he whispered. Roxas didn't hear him.

"What would it take for you to leave me alone?! My minds made up! Go fuck yourself! You never cared. Why should you care now?!" screamed Roxas, tears flowing down his face. Axel reached towards him.

"Didn't you hear me? I love you, Roxas. I always have. Please. Don't do it. I want you to stay." whispered Axel. Roxas nodded, and grasped Axel's shirt.

"Please don't let me fall. Just promise me that."


	2. Chapter 2

Don't Wanna See You Again

Pairing: Zekuriku

Song: Jar of Hearts

Artist: Christina Perri

A/N: I'm sorry on advance if you don't like this song. But I'm kinda feeling like how the song is describing, someone left me in half a life, and I felt like I should get this out. So, yeah. Please enjoy.

()()()()()()()()

"Leave." whispered the silverette. "I thought I said to leave me alone."

"Oh, come now. I know you missed me." chuckled a quiet, and mysterious voice.

"If you didn't understand me, I don't want to hear your sorry excuse again."

"Of corse. Blame it all on me. You regret telling me to leave, and you want me back." the slate haired man reached for the silverette.

"No!" shouted the silverette. "Who do you think you are, touching me again after touching HIM?!" he tore his arm out of the slate haired mans grip.

"You honestly think I was willing?" laughed the other. "I was drunk. I told you."

"A sorry excuse. Now get out!"

"You lost all my respect for you that night. I will not allow you to take me back, Zexion. I've moved on. Go fuck your little Dumb-Dumb. I don't care anymore" cried the silverette.

Zexion looked at his ex-lover. "Riku, I'm sor-"

"Get out! Ever since I came home that night, I have cried, ok? Seeing you fuck him, touch him... Yell his name. You don't know how that feels. You never will! You left me with a torn heart, I'm not taking that chance again."

"So what? I was drunk"

"I'm sick and tired of hearing that. I know you, Zexion. And I'll never feel the same about you. So leave, and don't come back." whispered the silverette. He crumbled down onto the ground, body shaking as he tried to force back the tears.

"You'll regret this day, Riku. Never forget that."

"Just let me be."


	3. Chapter 3

Lemme Lay My Soul To Rest

Pairing: Zemyx

Song: Let Me Rest In Peace

From: "Buffy The Vampire Slayer"

A/N: This one is an AU, and Zexion is taking the place of Spike. I'm not really sure how I'm gonna write this one, so, sorry in advance if this one turns out really bad.

From: Buffy The Vampire Slayer: Once More, With Feeling

"Ngh. Zex..."

The slate haired teen slowly licked up the blond's neck. Pale fingers gracefully danced across tanned skin.

"Yes?" Zexion asked, and instantly thought of the last time he did this with someone. He stopped.

"Why'd you stop?" questioned the blond.

"Demyx, what would you say if I told you my real age?"

Demyx raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend. "Whaddya mean? You're 15."

"But I'm not. I'm over 115 years, Demyx. I... I was close to death, and my, my dad changed me..." Zexion whimpered, pain seating through his neck. Demyx held Zexion close to his chest.

"I don't know what to say, other then I'm sorry. But, you're dead, it'd be wrong." the blond stood up. "I hafta go."

"Ok..." Zexion said, sadly.

"Demyx, will you wait just kne moment?"

The blind look terrified, but nodded, slowly inching his way to the vampire.

When the human was in range, the slate haired vampire gently grabbed him and pressed his lips to Demyx's. Said blonde gasped, and allowed Zexion to enter the wet cavern.

Then, Zexion gently made his way down to his lover's throat.

"wha- wait! What are you - AH!" demyx yelped as he felt the fangs sink in ever so slightly. Zexion purred, and buried his fangs deeper.

Then, as quickly as it came, the vampire released the human, and whispered, "Lemme lay my souls to rest."

Zexion watched as Demyx ran off. Life slowly leaking out onto the ground.


End file.
